Mr Sensitivity
by forsaken2003
Summary: Willow and Buffy are tired of how Spike treats Xander, or how they think he treats him.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Mr. Sensitivity 1/5

Author: Forsaken2003  
>Pairing: SX  
>Rating: PG13<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: Willow and Buffy are tired of how Spike treats Xander, or how they think he treats him.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Season 5. No Dawn or Glory.

Beta'd by: Whichclothes

**Part One**

Xander was tossed through the air the second time that night while Spike and Buffy fought off the gang of vampires. He never understood why they continued to come after him. It wasn't like he was a real threat to them was he? By the time he got back on his feet Buffy had finished staking the last one.

"You all right, Xan?" Buffy asked, concerned, and she brushed the dust off of her hands.

"The boy's fine," Spike said as he lit up his last cigarette. He needed to remember to steal a pack before he went home.

Buffy glared at Spike. "You don't know he's fine. He could have broken something. God what does Xander see in you?"

"Want to have a peek?" Spike asked with a leer, his fingers splayed around the zipper of his black jeans.

"You're such a pig, Spike," Buffy said with disgust. "Xander, I'm taking you to the hospital."

Xander held his arm in front of him. "It's fine, Buff. It's just a sprain. When I get home I'll ice it."

"Then come home with me. Willow will take a look at it," Buffy tried to convince him. "You shouldn't be alone."

"I won't be alone. Spike lives with me, remember?" Xander said as he walked over to Spike's side. "We're going to get home. I'll talk to you later."

Buffy looked like she was about to protest. "Just call me if you need to talk… or have someone around that actually gives a damn about you." After Spike gave her the two finger salute she turned and walked away.

As soon as she was out of the graveyard Spike gently took hold of Xander's arm, examining his wrist. "How sore is it, luv?"

"All right, nothing a few aspirins won't cure. Maybe a hot bath," Xander suggested and wrapped his uninjured arm around Spike's slim waist. "You know one of these days Buffy is going to really beat you up because she thinks you don't care about me."

They walked out of the graveyard and through the streets to their apartment. "The last thing I need is the slayer and witch knowing you have me wrapped around your sodding pinky. As long as I don't hurt you I doubt either of them would do anything to me except bitch at me."

"Willow, I am telling you he doesn't give a damn about Xander!" Buffy said as she paced in front of the couch for the tenth time. "I don't understand why Xander is still with him."

Willow worried her bottom lip. "He obviously sees something we don't or he hopes there is something there that isn't."

"Well whatever it is we can't let this go on anymore." Buffy declared. She went and grabbed her trusty Mr. Pointy.

"Buffy, you can't kill him!" Willow rushed over to stop her. "You would break Xander's heart."

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you have a better plan then?"

"Well…" Willow said as the wheels in her head turned. "I have an idea."

"Are you going to share?" Buffy probed, wanting to know what would be better than dusting Spike because that sounded really good to her. Willow rushed out of the living room and ran up the stairs taking two at a time. "Was it something I said?" Buffy called out.

Minutes later Willow came back down with a small chest. "We… well I am going to make a

potion."

Buffy watched as Willow pulled out multiple types of herbs and bottles of liquids. "What kind of potion?"

"Xander likes Spike but we don't because of the way he treats him right?" Willow asked as she began to throw stuff into a wooden bowl. "So all we have to do is make Spike nice."

"And how are we going to get him to drink it?" Buffy asked seeing a big flaw in Willow's plan.

Willow looked at a book that Buffy had noticed before, throwing the last of the ingredients into the bowl and mixing until it was a red liquid. "We'll spike his blood. I have a syringe, when we get to the Magic Box tomorrow before Xander and Spike get there I'll inject it. He'll never know."

"You're sure it's going to work?" Buffy enquired, worried that Willow's magic was going to blow up in their faces.

"Of course! What could go wrong?" Willow asked; she refused to believe that anything could go wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Mr. Sensitivity 2/5

Author: Forsaken2003  
>Pairing: SX  
>Rating: PG13<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: Willow and Buffy are tired of how Spike treats Xander, or how they think he treats him.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Season 5. No Dawn or Glory.

Beta'd by: Whichclothes

**Part Two**

Buffy and Willow walked into the Magic Box. It was their luck that Giles was helping a customer. They snuck into the back where the refrigerator was. Buffy grabbed the only pack of blood in there; she couldn't believe their luck. Willow pulled the syringe out of her backpack and quickly plunged it into the top of the package. "Are you sure about this, Wills?" Buffy asked.

Willow huffed in annoyance. "Yes! We are doing this for Xander. Don't you want him to be happy?"

"Okay, okay." Buffy raised her hands surrendering. The door chimes rang and Spike's voice rang out as he told Xander he wanted some blood. "What a prick," Buffy whispered before Xander came in.

"Hello, ladies. You're here early, is there evil brewing?" Xander asked as he grabbed the bag of blood. "Damn, I should have brought some more." With a shrug he emptied it into a mug and popped it into the microwave.

"No evil a foot, at least none that we know of," Buffy answered looking at Willow. She couldn't believe that their plan was actually going to work. "How's your arm?"

Willow bounded over to Xander to inspect his injury. "Did you alternate between hot and cold?"

"I'm all right, Willow. Yeah, Spike made sure I didn't jostle it during the night as well." Xander explained. When the beeper on the microwave went off he turned from his friends and carefully held the warm mug and made his way back to the front.

"You mean Fangless actually cared?" Buffy sneered at Spike who accepted the mug without as much as a thank you.

Xander rolled his eyes at his friends. "Guys, I'm fine! Me and Spike are perfectly happy. Right, Spike?"

"Course we are," Spike responded and took a sip of his blood. A disgusted look crossed his face. "Bloody hell, I think this blood's rancid."

Buffy and Willow shot each other worried looks, afraid Spike wouldn't finish it.

"Weird, I only picked it up from Willy's a few days ago," Xander said worriedly.

Spike shrugged and downed the rest of it. He's had worse blood before. "We'll go by his place after. If he thinks he can give me rotten blood he's got another bloody thing coming," he said before shaking his head.

"Spike, are you okay?" Xander asked, he placed his hands on Spike's shoulders to steady him. "What's the matter?"

Before saying anything Spike blinked a few times. "I'm fine, pet, just a little woozy. I probably shouldn't have drunk that blood."

Xander's brow furrowed, Spike never called him pet in front of other people. "Are you sure? Maybe we should get you home."

"No, I'm fine." Spike stood straight and shook Xander's hands off himself. He took a step away from Xander, refusing to look weak in front of the others. "Are we hunting or not?"

Buffy huffed in annoyance; obviously the spell had been a waste of time. "Yeah, let's go." She turned to Willow, giving her a dirty look. "Tell Giles we're on patrol and that we will check back in, in a couple hours."

Willow ducked her head from the death glare Buffy was giving her. She didn't understand what went wrong she had followed the instructions for the potion to a T. "Sure thing, Buff."

"Are you sure you're all right, Spike?" Xander asked quietly. He didn't want the girls over hearing them on the off chance Buffy decided to take a shot at Spike's vulnerability.

"I'm fine," Spike said gruffly, but he placed a hand on Xander's cheek and stroked it. Soon he dropped it before anyone could see the action and stormed towards the door. "You coming or not?"

Buffy grabbed Mr. Pointy and followed him. "What a prick."

Xander shook his head. He wished that Spike would show the more sensitive side in front of the girls, and then maybe they would stop thinking that Spike treated him badly.

It was a slow night, much to both Spike and Buffy's disappointment. They had only run into one vampire, and Spike actually had offered it to Buffy. Before she staked it she gave Spike a strange look. Never had he actually let her have the kill, they would always fight over it. They'd tag team in, without actually working together, only trying to outdo the other.

"Well, this was a bust. Xander, could you head back to the Magic Box and let Giles know? I want to get home to see how Mom is doing."

"Is she still getting headaches?" Spike asked, truly concerned. This time it was both Xander and Buffy who stared at him. Xander knew Spike cared about Joyce and was concerned about her health, but he'd never let Buffy know that. "What?" Spike asked, not understanding why they were both staring at him as if he had grown another head.

Buffy squinted her eyes; something was definitely different with Spike. Maybe the potion was kicking in? "Since when do you care about my mother?"

"Your mother is a nice lady. She makes the best hot chocolate, with those mini marshmallows," Spike answered. His eyes widened when he realized what he had just said.

"I think you're right, Spike. Something was wrong with that blood," Xander said worriedly. "Maybe we should get you home so you can lie down."

Spike waved him off. "I don't need to lie down, but home sounds good. You haven't eaten supper yet. I know how your stomach gets upset if you don't eat before bed."

"Oh my God, it worked. It actually worked!" Buffy said excitedly. She couldn't wait to tell Willow.

"What worked? What are you talking about, Buffy?" Xander asked. His eyes darted between Spike and Buffy."

Buffy bit her lip, cursing her mouth moving before actually thinking. "Erm… well you see…"

Xander slammed the door of the Magic Box open startling Willow and Giles. "You put a spell on my boyfriend?" he accused Willow.

"She what?" Giles asked, looking at Willow, getting ready to defend her. The words died on his lips when he saw the guilty look on her face. "Willow, what have you done?"

"It was just a little potion. Nothing big I swear!" She turned big eyes to Xander. "I was tired of how Spike treated you. It was like he didn't even care! And I know how much you like him so I thought a spell would make his true feelings come out."

Xander shook with rage. "There was nothing wrong with him!"

"You can hardly blame her," Spike said, everyone just stared at him. "I mean, look how I treated you in public. You deserve better than just being cared for in the privacy of our own home. But don't you worry, pet. From now on I'm not going to act as if you don't matter to me. You're the best thing in my life and it's about time that I start showing that!"

"My word," Giles mumbled. He never imagined that Spike would show this side of himself. "Just how long is this supposed to last?"

Willow ducked her head. "Just a couple weeks. I was hoping that by the time it was over Spike would want to continue with this new side of him. Please don't be mad at me, Xander. I was just trying to help."

"I liked the way Spike was before. You guys didn't see how he is when we were alone. The only reason he wasn't like that in front of you was because he didn't want to be hassled," Xander tried to explain.

"I… we're sorry," Buffy stated, looking uncomfortable. She really hated being wrong. "I was just afraid he was using you."

Spike placed a hand on Xander's shoulder, stopping him from possibly saying something he'd regret. "They did it because they care about you, pet. I'm glad that they care enough about you to do something like this." He scrunched up his face. "This is one hell of a spell."

"I'm taking Spike home," Xander declared. "I'll talk to you both about this tomorrow!" He pushed Spike out the door.

"Are you all right, Xan? Isn't it nice that they care so much about you?" Spike's voice could be heard as the door closed.

Xander sighed. "Yeah, except I liked you the way you were. Sure some attention outside the apartment would be nice but I understand your feelings."

"I'm a wanker," Spike stated. He wrapped an arm around Xander's waist pulling him in close.

"But you're my wanker," Xander replied with a smile.

"Have you two lost your bloody minds?" Giles asked, his temper rising. "You cannot play with Xander and Spike's relationship like that."

"We just wanted to help," Willow said meekly. "It will wear off."

Giles shook his head. "Do you really think that makes it all right? Did you even think that something could have gone wrong?" He looked between the two. "What if it had different effects on vampires? What if it had killed Spike?"

"I guess we didn't think about that," Buffy said quietly. "I guess we screwed up pretty bad, didn't we?"

"I'd say that would be an understatement," Giles said; he shook his head. He would have thought that after everything that had happened over the last five years, they would know better than to play with forces they didn't understand.

There were tears in Willow's eyes, "Do you think he'll forgive us?"

"Xander is the forgiving type, I just don't know if he'll forgive anytime soon." Giles pulled his glasses off and pinched his nose. "I know you both care for him, but he is a young man, he has to make his own decisions."

"We'll apologize… to both of them tomorrow." Buffy promised. "Come on, Wills, I'll walk you home. I still want to check on my mom."

Giles shook his head when the girls left. "God give me strength."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Mr. Sensitivity 3/5

Author: Forsaken2003  
>Pairing: SX  
>Rating: PG13<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: Willow and Buffy are tired of how Spike treats Xander, or how they think he treats him.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Season 5. No Dawn or Glory.

Beta'd by: Whichclothes

**Part Three**

When Spike and Xander returned to their apartment, Spike helped Xander with his coat and hung it up before taking off his own duster. "Are you hungry, pet? I could whip you up something? Or do you feel like pizza? You can even have green peppers; I'll just pick them off."

"Spike, you don't have to," Xander said. He knew how much Spike hated peppers, he complained that they were slimy.

"I want to, so what would you like?" Spike asked. He needed to know if he was going to the kitchen or to the phone.

Xander sighed. He hated that Spike was being forced into doing this. Not that he hadn't in the past made him supper. Of course it was usually microwave dinners, but it was the thought that counted. "How about pizza? Don't worry about the peppers."

"Pssh," Spike waved his free hand, the other held the cordless phone. "It's no trouble." After placing the order, Spike hung up the phone. "Now why don't you go take a shower and when you come out I'll have a beer waiting for you."

"You don't want to shower with me?" Xander pouted.

Spike rushed to Xander. "Of course I do sweetheart! I just don't want to be inconsiderate to the delivery boy. We won't be his only stop. It wouldn't do to make him late on his other deliveries. You know better than anyone how the bosses don't like that."

Xander's eyebrows went up. He had to admit this was some kind of spell. Spike actually caring about someone losing their job? Weird. "All right, but I won't be long. I'm still worried about possible side effects… other then what's already happened I mean."

"You worry too much, luv." Spike kissed Xander and shooed him off to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later Xander opened the bathroom door, steam rolled out warming the living room. "Spike?" he called out when he didn't see him on the couch channel surfing.

"In the kitchen," Spike replied walking in with two beers. "Here you are, pet. Sit down, you've worked all day. I'm glad you don't have to work tomorrow. You have a lot of stress going on right now."

"Spike, I'm not the one that had mojo done to me. Are you seriously telling me you aren't mad, at all?" Xander accepted the beer and settled down on the couch.

Spike sat down right beside him and wrapped his arm around Xander's shoulders. "I don't know…"

Xander laid his head on Spike's shoulder. "You're not gonna be mad at me when this is over and done with, are you?"

"Nothing to be mad at you for. It's not like you were in on it." Spike nuzzled his cheek against Xander's mop of hair. "I could never be mad at you, love you, you silly git."

"Love you too, Spike," Xander replied with a smile. They sat there for a while enjoying each other's embrace when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it."

Spike beat him to it, jumping over the back of the couch. He rushed to the door. "Good evening," he said with a smile on his face.

The pimply delivery boy took a step back. He had been delivering to the apartment for months and never had Spike greeted him like that. Spike would usually swipe the pizza from his hands before literally throwing the money in his face and slamming the door without so much as a word. "Um… hi?"

"How are you tonight?" Spike asked as he dug out money from his wallet. He needed to go to Willy's to play some kitty poker.

"Fine, yourself sir?" the pizza boy asked.

Spike beamed at him. "I'm fine. Just a night in with my boy. It's been a stressful day."

"I'm sorry to hear that," the delivery boy said mostly to humor Spike. "I'd love to stay and chat but I have more deliveries."

"Oh, of course," Spike said with a nod. He pulled a fifty out of his wallet. "Here you go. Keep the change."

The boy's eyes widened. A twenty dollar tip! Not wanting to chance Spike changing his mind he handed over the pizza, thanked him and rushed away.

Spike closed the door and smiled at Xander. "He's a nice kid."

"Yeah," Xander agreed leaving out the fact that he would most likely be looking for a generous tip the next time they ordered.

The next day Xander was roused awake by a knock on his door. He groaned and rolled over to see that it was eight-thirty in the morning. Didn't whoever was knocking on his door know it was Saturday?

"Want me to get it, Xanpet?" Spike asked his head buried under his pillow.

"No, you sleep. I'm gonna tell whoever the hell it is to bugger off," Xander said with determination. He smiled when he heard a chuckle from Spike. Without bothering to put on anything over his Tweety boxers, he stormed to the door. He didn't bother checking the peep hole, having a good guess who it was.

When he opened the door Willow and Buffy stood there holding up coffee and donuts. "Hey, Xander," Buffy said. She had pigtails, making her look younger.

"Hey," Xander said looking at them both and not making a move to let them in. "What are you guys doing here at eight-thirty in the morning?"

"We couldn't sleep," Willow confessed. "We messed up bad. We're very bad friends."

Xander sighed and moved allowing them to come in. "Spike's sleeping so keep it down."

"No I'm not," Spike said with a chirp in his voice, as he made his way to the kitchen. "And go put on some clothes! You'll give the girls a heart attack."

"What are you doing up?" Xander swirled around to see Spike putting coffee on. "And the girls brought coffee."

Spike shot him a disgusted look, "I'll not have anyone drink that shite in my home. That could peel the paint off a car!"

Xander shook his head in amusement. He never knew Spike could actually be polite to anyone but him. Without any argument he went to get dressed.

Buffy and Willow stared at Spike as he made a fresh pot of coffee. "We brought donuts. Is that all right?" Buffy asked worriedly. She didn't want to end up offending Spike, and she couldn't believe she'd seen that day when she cared!

"Donuts?" Spike's interest was piqued. "I love donuts. Did you bring ones with sprinkles?" When the girls walked into the kitchen he pulled a chair out for both of them.

"Yeah there's a couple," Willow said and opened the box for him to take some.

Spike shook his head. "The guests always have first pick."

Xander came out wearing blue jeans and a green t-shirt. "Oh! Bear claw!" Before his hand even reached the box it was slapped. "OW! What did you do that for?" he pouted.

"It didn't hurt," Spike declared. "My chip would have fired. I was just telling the girls that the guests get first choice. You, my pet, are not a guest."

The girls giggled at that and each took one making sure to leave the sprinkles and bear claws for Spike and Xander. "We just wanted to come over and apologize. We shouldn't have meddled in your relationship."

"It's all right." Spike said surprising everyone. "Last night Xander asked me if I was mad and at the time I honestly didn't know." He grabbed Xander's hand and pulled him on to his lap. If anyone didn't know that Spike was a vampire and saw this display would assume that Xander would be crushing the smaller man. "When he was asleep last night I had a chance to think about it. I should be mad, you had no right to do this to me." Both girls hung their heads in shame. "But to know just how much you care about Xander. Knowing that he wanted to be with me even though you thought I treated him badly, you decided to make me better. How could I be mad at you for that?"

"Awww!" the girls said at the same time. "That is so sweet!"

"This is the vamp I fell in love with. Well not this extent but he treats me good guys," Xander promised. "If he ever treated me like crap he'd be out on his ass. I wouldn't take that from someone who supposedly loves me."

Spike purred into Xander's shoulders. "You'd kick my arse before tossing me out. You don't have to worry about that, though. I may be an idiot but I know a good thing when I've got it."

"I love you guys but if you ever do something like this again… then that's it, I'm done. Me and Spike will leave and you won't hear from me again," Xander told them. It wasn't a threat it was a promise.

Willow knew he wasn't kidding. "We won't, we promise. If we ever have concerns we'll talk to you."

"Talking is fine, but just remember just because you don't like something doesn't mean I have the same problem with it." Xander gave them each a hard look.

"We get it," Buffy said confirming it with a nod. "I don't suppose we can hug now?"

Spike pushed Xander off his lap. "Go on, we all know you want to."

Xander walked over to Buffy and Willow and pulled them into a hug. "Thank you," he mumbled into their ears. It wasn't for what they did but the reason behind it.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Mr. Sensitivity 4/5

Author: Forsaken2003  
>Pairing: SX  
>Rating: PG13<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: Willow and Buffy are tired of how Spike treats Xander, or how they think he treats him.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Season 5. No Dawn or Glory.

Beta'd by: Whichclothes

**Part Four**

It had been a week since Spike had been turned into Mr. Sensitivity Vamp. At first it was kind of nice; Spike was attentive to all of Xander's needs and wants. He ran his baths, cooked his meals, asked him how is day was and actually seemed interested in the tales Xander had to share. Before Spike tried to be interested but he just didn't have the attention span for the construction business. That was all great; the only problem was that Spike himself became obsessed. He had started calling Xander at work six times a day asking him how he was doing, if he ate his lunch. It just became too much for Xander. He wanted his Spike back.

"What's wrong, luv?" Spike asked as he massaged Xander's shoulders. "You're tense. Did something happen at work?"

"Yeah…" Xander said. He had to tell Spike that he needed to stop calling him at work but was afraid of how he would take it. Jeremy, Xander's boss was starting to get pissed about how much time Xander was spending off the site and on the phone. "I… listen." He turned to face Spike. "You know I love you, right?"

Spike beamed at that. "Of course I do, Xan! I love you too."

"So saying that… I need you to back off a bit," Xander said wincing at how harsh the words were.

"Back off?" Spike asked, crestfallen. "Why? Did I do something wrong? You know I just want to make you happy."

Xander pulled Spike into a fierce hug. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said it like that. It's just I'm getting heat from my boss."

"Why? I don't understand," Spike asked his words mumbled into Xander's neck. He wrapped his own arms Xander holding on tight, afraid Xander would pull away.

"You're phoning me six times a day, Spike. It's taking me away from my work which is slowing down production."

Spike sniffed. "You don't want me phoning you. You're sick of me and want me gone."

Xander rolled his eyes at Spike's dramatics. "You know that's not true. I love you. It's just you've become… clingy."

"I have not!" Spike declared, pulling out of Xander's firm grasp. "Is it wrong that I want to know you're all right and some… some beam hasn't fallen on you?"

"You know that won't happen. And if anything did happen to me… which it won't! But if it did, you are on my contact list. They'd phone you and let you know," Xander explained. He hated to upset Spike, he knew this was a hard time for Spike. "I love that you care so much about me that you want to make sure I'm all right but we do need some space."

Spike stood up in a huff. "Space? I'll give you space! I'll be at Giles's until you've decided you've had all the 'space' you need." He stormed out the door, slamming it. A minute later he walked back in. "There is a lasagna in the refrigerator, turn the oven on for 350 degrees and let it cook for an hour or until the cheese is browned and completely melted." Spike then turned around and left Xander there feeling like the world's biggest ass.

Spike walked in to the Magic Box and saw Giles sweeping up broken glass on the floor. "What happened?" he asked and rushed to get the dust pan, afraid that Giles might cut himself.

"Some… ruffians thought it would be funny to throw a rock through the front window," Giles explained with a scowl. "Luckily the alarm went before they decided that it would be hilarious to steal anything." He swept the glass into the dust pan. "Do you think Xander would be able to replace it for me?"

"I don't know. He might ask you to 'back off'," Spike said with a snarl. "It's not my fault his boss is a bloody wanker. Is it so wrong of me that I want to make sure Xander is all right?"

Giles looked absolutely confused at what Spike was talking about. "I'm sorry?"

Spike looked sheepish. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be talking to you about my problems. I'll just go."

"You'll do no such thing," Giles said and ordered Spike to sit. "I'll make some tea and you can tell me what exactly has you so upset."

"I don't want to be a burden," Spike said looking absolutely miserable. "That's what Xander thinks I am."

Giles made a disapproving noise. "I am sure that is not true. Xander loves you," he said as he made his way to the kitchen area. Tea always soothed him and he had no doubt that it would do the same for an upset Spike. While he waited for the water to boil Giles came back out and sat at the table with Spike. "Now tell me what exactly happened."

Spike explained the situation and the slight blow up. "I'm wrong aren't I? I shouldn't have gotten so defensive. Xander has a lot going on right now, with work and the demon fighting and on top of all of that there's me."

"This is hardly your fault," Giles told him as the tea kettle began to whistle. "You cannot help yourself. This is hard on both you and Xander and Xander should have tried to find a better way of saying what he did." He went into the kitchen and poured the hot water and grabbed two tea bags, dunking one in each cup. Giles came back, handing a cup to Spike. "Once this potion has worn off things will go back to normal for you."

Spike sighed and took a sip of his tea. "What if Xander decides he doesn't want me anymore? That dating a vampire is too much hassle."

Giles raised an eyebrow at Spike. "Do you truly believe that? Deep down do you?"

"Well… no," Spike admitted looking embarrassed. "I might be overreacting a little." He took another sip. "This is very good tea. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Giles smiled. "If you don't want to face Xander quite yet you are welcome to stay in my spare bedroom for the night."

Spike scratched the top of his head. "I don't know. Would it be all right if I stayed here for a while though?"

"Of course. I fear it's been a slow day, some company is always nice," Giles said. He wouldn't admit it but he did like this side of Spike. Hopefully when Spike returned to his normal self he would continue to be nice to him. Though Giles also knew that it wasn't all on Spike and that he had to try as well.

"You did what?" Buffy asked, her eyes were wide as she stared at Xander's bent head. "Tell me you are joking."

"I wish I could," Xander muttered and received a smack upside the head, courtesy of Willow. "Ow!"

Willow glared at him. "Don't you 'ow' me, mister! How could you hurt Spike like that?"

"I didn't mean to," Xander said but he didn't get any sympathy from his friends. "It was like he was afraid to be alone."

"Maybe he was," Buffy said. "Did you ask him why he was calling you so much?"

Xander lowered his eyes. "No… I didn't think about it."

"So not only was he worried about what could happen to you he was lonely."

"Why didn't he tell me?" Xander asked; he could have kicked himself for not asking what was going on with Spike.

Willow flopped down beside Xander with a sigh. "Because since this spell he hasn't burdened anyone with his stuff."

"I am such a moron," Xander said and received two nods from his best friends. "Do you think he'll forgive me?"

"Of course he's going to forgive you," Buffy said reassuring him. "But you have to go apologize."

Xander stood up and made his way to the door. "Thanks guys, I have a vampire to win back." He opened the door and walked out, closing it quietly behind him.

"You never lost him," Willow replied quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Mr. Sensitivity 5/5

Author: Forsaken2003  
>Pairing: SX  
>Rating: PG13<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: Willow and Buffy are tired of how Spike treats Xander, or how they think he treats him.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Season 5. No Dawn or Glory.

Beta'd by: Whichclothes

**Part Five**

Spike decided to stay at the shop to keep Giles company. There had only been one customer and she was only interested in buying incense. They talked about different types of demons, Spike confirming if they really existed. When the bell over the door rang Giles went to greet the customer only to see Xander. "Well… I think I should go make sure I have enough chicken feet. You can never have too much."

Xander rolled his eyes at Giles's lame attempt to give them some privacy. "Hey."

"Hello, Xander," Spike greeted. He was unsure of where he should look; terrified that Xander had come to officially call things off. "What brings you here?"

"I came for you," Xander replied, he took a seat beside Spike.

Spike looked at Xander; a hopeful expression crossed his face. "Really?"

"I wanted… needed to apologize to you. I was an idiot. When you were calling me… it wasn't just to check up on me was it?"

"That was mostly the reason," Spike answered looking embarrassed.

Xander placed a hand on Spike's leg. "You were lonely weren't you?"

"Well, kind of. The apartment is so empty without you," Spike confessed. "And I know I sound like a big girl."

"It's nice to know you want me with you all the time. Even if it's just the spell," Xander said. His eyes caught a motion by the shelves and knew Giles was eavesdropping. Giles obviously spent too much time with the girls. When Spike started to talk he focused back on him.

"Not just the spell, luv. I always want you around," Spike said finally looking Xander in the eye. "I was just too scared to tell you that before. Couldn't wreck what was left of my reputation could I? Maybe the girls were right; I didn't treat you like I should have."

Xander smiled, "We've been over this, baby. I know how much you love me. So do you forgive me?"

"Never could stay mad at you," Spike said and pulled Xander into a fierce kiss.

Giles coughed making them tear away from each other. "I see you have worked things out?"

"Yeah, G-man," Xander said grinning like an idiot. "Thanks for taking care of him for me."

"It was no trouble." Giles admitted. "I must confess that I have enjoyed this side of Spike. It's nice to have conversations that aren't always about our… disagreements."

Spike looked up at Giles. "I know I'll probably deny this when this is over but… I admire you. You have a tough job and you've stuck by Buffy through the rough times. You've taken Willow and Xander under your wing when they weren't a part of this and allowed them to help you. A lot of other watchers with sticks up their arses would have cast them aside, claiming them disposable."

Giles sniffled at that, ready to claim that it was allergies. It was dusty in the shop after all. "Thank you, I truly appreciate that."

"Come on, Spike." Xander stood and brought Spike with him. "I think I owe you some one on one time." He turned to Giles. "Call us if you need us… if you absolutely need us."

"Of course," Giles agreed. If anything came up he would go with Buffy and Willow himself.

Spike nodded his head in thanks and allowed Xander to walk him out of the shop.

The change wasn't drastic. Spike slowly started to become himself. The first clue was when Xander had been watching an old episode of Star Trek and Spike hopped over the couch and stole the channel changer and changed the channel to the twenty four hour porn network. While he watched two women having sex he promised Xander that he would watch the rerun on DVD with him. With popcorn.

The snarking then starting with Buffy but it didn't have as much venom between the two of them. Just enough to make Spike look like the big bad. Xander wasn't about to contradict Spike. He liked Spike as the big bad and as the softy.

"What are you thinking about there, pet?" Spike whispered in his ear. The others were getting ready to patrol. "I hope about us being naked."

Xander chuckled. "I hate to disappoint but I don't always think about sex." Spike pouted and Xander couldn't resist nipping at his bottom lip. "I was just thinking how thankful I am for having you."

Spike puffed out his chest. "Course you are, Xanpet. Who could resist a body like mine?"

Xander raised his eyebrow. "Fine," Spike grumbled and looked around making sure the attention was fully on them. "I'm thankful for you too."

"Aww!" Buffy said with a wide grin. When Spike glared at her she cleared her throat. "Sorry, it's just… nice to hear that."

"It wasn't too bad to say either," Spike confessed with a shrug. "Just don't go spreading the fact that I'm whipped by the whelp here."

Buffy continued to grin. "Wouldn't dream of it, Fangless."

"Come on, Blondie Bear," Xander purred making Spike wince at the name. "Let's go kill some demons!"

"You know the right things to say just to turn me on." Spike leered back at Xander.

The girls gulped and Giles cleaned his glasses. Giles realized that some things were never going to change and that he would have to accept that fact that Spike was going to be open about his sex life. Hopefully without detail. There was only so much Giles could take. "Please… if you have any respect for me, keep the bedroom talk in the bedroom," he begged.

Spike smirked but decided to take pity on the older man. "Fine, but only because I…. respect you….a little bit." The words left a dirty taste in his mouth, even though they were true.

"Thank heaven." Giles let out a sigh of relief.

"Feel free to give me the dirt." Buffy said with a sly smile.

Xander glared at her. "A world of no."

Spike nuzzled Xander's neck. "Don't worry, luv. I don't want her knowing what a nummy treat you are hidden under all your clothes."

The girls giggled. "Hate to burst your bubble there, Spikey. But we've seen what Xander's been hiding." Buffy said with a huge grin.

"What?" Spike's head snapped between Xander, Willow and Buffy. "Explanation. Now!"

"Way to go guys." Xander rolled his eyes at his friends. "Don't get all grouchy," he said to Spike which earned him a slight snarl.

Spike's eyes flashed yellow. "When did they see you naked?"

Willow put her hands up trying to calm the situation. "Me and Xan have been friends for fifteen years, Spike. And it's not like we saw any of the good bits."

"All right." Spike could accept that answer. "And just how does the slayer know what you look like under your clothes? Thought you two never had a thing?" he asked, jealousy rising.

"We didn't," Xander soothed Spike. "It was demon business. I joined the swim team when we thought there was a demon eating them. It turned out the swim coach turned them into fishy demons."

Buffy and Willow giggled again. "He had to wear a Speedo." Willow confirmed.

"A Speedo? And I missed it?" Spike asked looking more than just a little disappointed.

Buffy patted his arm. "I have pictures. How about I give them to you and we call it a truce?"

Spike's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas. "Really?"

"Really," Buffy confirmed with a nod. "I'll bring them the next time we come over to your place."

While Spike and Buffy discussed the pictures Xander stood there looking absolutely confused and horrified. "There are pictures?"

The End


End file.
